Pieces
by Lavi Black
Summary: Um roseiral sob o céu nublado. E no meio das rosas um sentimento é derramado em forma de saudade.


**Pieces**

_Estou aqui novamente_

_Milhares de quilômetros longe de você_

_Uma bagunça__ quebrada_

_Apenas pedaços espalhados de quem eu sou_

Caminho por este roseiral escarlate. O vento bate e arrepia a minha pele. Está tão frio. O céu está quase negro, tão forte é o tom de cinza que o colore. Tal cor me faz lembrar dos seus olhos. Eles eram como o céu nublado. Azul e cinza. Essas cores expressam bem quem você era. O azul seria o seu sorriso, o brilho maroto nos seus olhos quando pensava em aprontar alguma coisa. Ou melhor, quando aprontava. Você nunca foi muito de pensar antes de agir. Enfim, o azul seria a sua natureza alegre e marota. Já o cinza... O cinza seria a névoa de melancolia que nublava seus olhos quando via os membros da Ordem fazendo algo, agindo em defesa do mundo bruxo e você nada podia fazer. O cinza seria a leve tristeza que via em seus olhos depois de uma lua cheia. Eu sei que você tentava esconder, mas sinto dizer que você falhava. Eu sempre pude ver a tristeza em seus olhos, por trás de suas palavras e brincadeiras. A tristeza de me ver ferido por minha própria maldição.

Azul e cinza. Seus olhos. Dói-me pensar que jamais voltarei a ver seus olhos. Você foi embora, jamais voltará e eu nem tive a chance de me despedir. Uma pequena pétala escapa de um rosa e voa sob o sopro do vento. Tal visão me lembra de você caindo no véu. Foi tudo lendo demais, rápido demais. Uma hora você estava entre nós, lutando contra os Comensais. Na outra você estava lentamente sendo levado embora. Para longe de todos nós. Para longe de mim.

_Eu tentei tanto_

_Pensei que eu poderia fazer isso sozinho_

_Eu perdi tanto ao longo do caminho_

Os gritos do Harry ecoaram na minha mente. Eu o segurava em meus braços, impedindo-o de segui-lo para além do véu. Até agora não consigo distinguir se segurava Harry ou se segurava a mim ou a nós dois. Pois em meu interior eu também sentia uma urgência crescente de correr e atravessar aquele véu, acha-lo e trazê-lo de volta. Sei que estava em silêncio, mas por dentro meu coração gritava tão ou mais forte do que Harry. Gritava para que você voltasse.

Perdê-lo me faz perceber o quão a vida é breve e tênue. Um dia estou em seus braços. No outro estou caminhando sozinho por entre milhares de rosas sob um céu tão escuro que transforma o dia em noite. Mas é bom que o céu esteja assim. Faz transparecer a dor que eu mesmo não consigo mostrar.

_Então eu vejo seu rosto_

_Sei que finalmente sou seu_

_Encontrei tudo_

_Que pensei ter perdido antes_

_Você chamou meu nome_

_Eu vim até você em pedaço_

_Então você pode me fazer completo_

Vejo uma rosa ainda fechada. O tempo ainda não passou para esta flor. Ela ainda é jovem, ainda deve sonhar em se tornar uma bela e desabrochada rosa. Não posso evitar rir levemente. Lembro-me dos tempos dos Marotos. Éramos como essa rosa. Jovem, sonhadores, pensávamos ser os donos do mundo. Principalmente você.

Você não andava pela escola. Você _desfilava_, literalmente. Adorava ver os olhares que as meninas lançavam na sua direção. As encorajava a olhar, jogando charme. Enchia o seu ego. Totalmente o oposto de mim. Eu não era um aluno muito notado, a não ser pelas minhas notas. Mas, ao contrário de você, não tinha um fã clube ou um exército de garotas no meu pé. E apesar de toda essa fama, fãs e bajulação a sua atenção sempre pertenceu a mim.

Por mais que as garotas te olhassem, era sob o meu olhar que você tremia. Por mais que elas brincassem te tocando, era sobre o meu toque que você perdia a respiração. E acima de tudo nenhuma delas, nenhuma jamais poderia tocar seus lábios. Pois eles sempre foram meus.

_Você_ sempre foi meu. Meu amigo, meu companheiro, meu namorado, meu amante. Meu tudo.

E agora não há mais nada. Tudo foi levado por um véu enfeitiçado. Não há mais ninguém ao meu lado durante a noite. Não há mais ninguém me rondando durante a lua cheia. Ninguém para sussurrar _eu te amo_ rente à minha orelha quando eu menos espero. Ninguém para brigar por causa da bagunça. Ninguém para amenizar a solidão. Não há ninguém.

_Eu tenho estado incompleto_

_Mas você dá sentido para minha vida_

_Como pedaços de um quebra cabeças em sua mão_

Suspiro e arranco uma rosa. A olho por um bom tempo. Lembranças passam pela minha mente, inclusive o dia em que você se declarou para mim. Juro que nunca vi declaração mais _idiota._

Mas considero-me sortudo. Afinal, quantos garotos e garotas podem dizer que tiveram Sirius Black ajoelhado em cima de suas camas, segurando um buquê de rosas vermelhas e tão vermelho quanto as flores, dizer que te ama? Confesso que achei ridícula a cena e comecei a rir. Lembro-me que você fez um bico enorme perante a minha reação. Como uma criança mimada. Eu ri por causa da situação e porque estava feliz. Feliz de meus sentimentos serem retribuídos. Você me amava como eu te amava.

Passamos várias anos juntos. E várias anos separados. Sofri com a solidão durante o tempo em que você ficou em Azkaban. Fiquei extremamente aliviado ao vê-lo na Casa dos Gritos. Depois de tanto tempo, você finalmente estava ao meu lado novamente.

Só que dessa vez não tivemos a paz dos tempos de Hogwarts. Havia a guerra e com ela veio a dor. Quantas vezes nós brigamos por causa desse assunto? Você não podia sair da Ordem e eu tinha missões a cumprir. Tal fato o deixava nervoso. Não pelo fato de eu me ausentar ou me arriscar, mas pelo fato de você não poder ir comigo. Você não estava liberado para sair e lutar ao meu lado. E isso o frustrava. É claro que eu sabia muito bem como livrá-lo dessa frustração. Depois que eu agia, você até que ficava bem calminho.

_Quando eu vejo seu rosto_

_Sei que finalmente sou seu_

_Eu encontrei tudo_

_Que pensei ter perdido antes_

_Você chamou meu nome_

_Eu vim até você em pedaços_

_Então você pode me fazer completo_

Mas nada disso vai voltar a acontecer. Sem mais brigas ou reconciliações. Você não está mais aqui, comigo. E isso é mais doloroso do que eu consigo expressar. Espero que a guerra termine logo, pois não aguento mais entrar na sede e não ver ou sentir sua presença.

O vento bate mais forte e leva embora as pétalas da rosa em minha mão. Uma a uma, as pétalas vermelhas voam nas mãos do vento do mesmo modo que sua alma voou para longe da minha.

Desejo que um dia o vento possa fazer o mesmo com a minha alma. Levando-a para perto da sua.

_Eu tentei tanto_

_Tanto_

_Eu tentei tanto_

**End**

**Notas da Autora:**

**Pieces = Pedaços**

**A música utilizada na fanfic é **_**Pieces**_** da banda americana **_**Red**_**.**

**Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas. Obrigada.**

**E lembre-se: faz bem ao coração! Ao seu e ao meu! 8D**

**Obrigada.**


End file.
